theobsidiananarchyfandomcom-20200215-history
Eyers Sunstrong
"There are many things to be said about him, but his strongest weapon is his convenience." - Gostaf Ashdown History Birth Eyers', (named Ro'nal Sunstrong II after his father) story starts in Lordaeron, around the fall of Stormwind. His parents, Ro'nal and Keedo Sunstrong were travelling together for a task of diplomacy. On their way back to what is now known as the Ghostlands, Keedo started to birth Eyers, pulling the attention of nearby highway robbers. They cornered the family in an ambush, and leaped in to attack them. Ro'nal threw himself into the battle, fending off the attackers. Ro'nal had his throat slit, dying few moments after. The loss of her husband caused Keedo to erupt into a flaming rage, burning the ambushers to dust, including the body of Ro'nal. Keedo then brought Eyers back to Eversong to raise him, mourning Ro'nal's death. Childhood Ro'nal (the Second) grew up on the outskirts of the Eversong Woods with his mother. His childhood consisted much of learning to become a mage from his mother, acting as his Magistrix at the time. His elder brother Alu'mandre Sunstrong had become a mage long ago, and was working with the military. Alu'mandre was mature at the time of Eyers' birth. Alu'mandre always indirectly blamed Eyers for the inconvenience of their father's death. Eyers was a natural in the arcane arts. He mastered many of the lessons and challenges his mother provided to him. Some would brand him gifted. Early adulthood Eyers continued to perfect his magic studies up and to his teenage, where his relationship with Alu'mandre started to sour. Alu'mandre's jealousy of Eyers forced him to orchestrate murders, pinning the blame onto his brother. Trial did not reach any conclusion to Eyers' case, but it forced him to move further south to avoid complications with the locals. Eyers settled with Ironforge, receiving his own quarters after saving a dwarven blacksmith's son from a pack of wolves. He helped the dwarf out with smithing, sparking his fascination in engineering after talking to a gnomish client visiting the blacksmith with a few special requests for an invention. Personality Eyers is known to be very clever, and resourceful. After the events known as the Purge, he has sworn himself to justice and to fight whoever seeks to bring harm to others. His sense of justice can sometimes be overbearing, and be seen as unnecessary at times. Eyers has totally disregarded his sense of justice, seeking only to upbring his own and the Anarchy's cause in the world. One of his traits is his sense of humor. He often throws timbers into the fire for his own entertainment, at the cost of others. He is known to be quite sociable, despite the fact he usually bothers himself with towers of books and blueprints. Eyers is also known to be very unpredictable, and can quickly turn his heel on any decision he makes. He has displayed this many times during different events, where he for instance set a blood elf woman on fire to get rid of trails or resolve to the use of explosions for the convenience of it. Powers and abilities Mechanical eyes: '''Eyers has replaced his lost eyes with Titan-mechanical eyes. They provide him weakened and blurred sight. '''Goggles: Eyers' infamous yellow goggles provide him different ways of identifying and scanning objects. Their prime usage is scanning for active magic, and to improve the vision of his mechanical eyes. Shadowmagic: '''Eyers has mastered the art of travelling through shadows. He can appear behind or beside someone by conjuring himself through the shadows. It's limited for short distance, however. '''Master Engineer: '''Eyers holds a large arsenal of explosives and mechanical gadgets. He usually packs with him the most useful for whatever is needed. '''Master swordsman: '''Eyers is an excellent swordsman, and prefers duel-wielding his twin blades Soar and Sing. '''Melee combat: '''Under the alias of Nocturnal, Eyers has tuned himself in ways to mostly express your body in a fight against multiple enemies. Notes (other) '''Reserved